Servant of Evil
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: Servant of evil, with more of a background and more detail. Enjoy! Rin


Once upon a happy time, me and my sister lived with our parents, under one roof. The four of us, we were poor but happy. Rin, my sister, was often bossy and loud, but that's how sisters always are.

All of that changed one night when _they_ came. They ransacked our village and killed everyone but the two of us, saying that we were 'The Perfect Pair'

And so the two of us, grieving the loss of our village, were taken to a grand castle, and separated for the first time in our lives. She was sent off one way, and told that as the lady she would live as royalty and a princess. However, I was sent to the basement and told that I would work as a servant, and to never think of her again.

It had been nearly two years since we had been taken, and the only times I'd been able to see my beloved sister Rin were stolen moments behind the castle, in which she would tell me not to worry and that we'd be back together soon.

But I was starting to lose hope- The work I did all day and my meager supply of food were taking a toll. My arms were so thin that I was often mistaken for a girl from behind, and two years without haircuts had grown my hair so long that it fit into a ponytail, which simply enhanced my feminine appearance.

On one blustery and cloudy day, I was waiting behind the fortress for my sister when I saw a woman dressed in a long, mint-green dress walking away from the castle. I walked quickly past her, glancing at her slightly through a curtain of my hair. My closer examination proved my thought- The woman was Miku, the leader of another great fortress in the area.

Once she had passed, I looked up to see Rin ducked slightly behind a doorway to avoid being seen. She smiled at me, and hurried over as fast as her long, regal dress would let her.

"Len!" She cried, throwing her arms around me in a slightly surprising embrace. "That awful Miku's come with threats that my death is coming soon, and there have been hints from our spies that Meiko's working with her. Len- What should I do?" I could see the fear in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"I... I don't know. But I'll help you, Rin. Even if it means my own death."

"Don't say that! I would never let anything happen to you! No matter _what_ the people in there think," She said gesturing to the castle, "You're worth far more than I am. What have I ever done for you? My brother, stuck in servitude while I'm treated as a royalty I'm not!"

"Are you saying that you blame yourself for how this turned out? Don't! I'd much rather it be you as a princess than me as a prince- I can handle the work. I'm absolutely glad it's me and not you wearing these rags. And if I possibly can, I'll do anything in my power to save you from whatever Miku and Meiko are cooking up. And don't you dare say I shouldn't!" With that, I turned and ran, ran away rom Rin for the first time ever.

Within a month, Meiko and Miku had forces surrounding the castle- they were always there, but just out of sight. Occasionally Meiko and Miku would appear, wandering up and own through the gardens as though they owned the place, or as if to ho that they soon would. The entire castle is unsettled and nervous, and Rin is always under guard. Although I'm relieved that she's bing protected, I wish I could have a minute with her.

One day, however, she manages to get away. When she walks over to where I'm sitting in the overgrown grass, and whispers, "I have a knife. Not a very good one, but if you can get either one of them..."

"Alright. I'll go for Miku- She seems to be more in charge of this whole thing. But I'll get both of them if I can- anything to keep you safe." A slight smile graced Rin's face; Not one of happiness, but one that said that she knew her brother would protect her.

And I would.

I pull on the nicest of the four outfits I own, the one I wear on the rare occasion that I wait on dinner. It's stiff and formal, and it's exactly what I need. I conceal the knife in my sleeve and head into the garden at a leisurely stroll, ignoring the few odd glances I receive.

Using what little acting skills I have, I plaster a smile across my face and call in a cheerful tone,

"Why, Miku! My lady! It's been too long, it really has!" I step over quickly, and embrace her, so that I can't see the confusion on her face. I slide the knife out of my sleeve and feel her entire body seize up as I plunge the knife into her back.

I push her out of the way before any of the crimson liquid plunging from her back can get onto me.

I quickly duck behind a cluster of trees, making sure I haven't been seen. I then turn around, placing my hands in a stream. The water flows over them quickly, so that the water flows off red, but has dispersed and faded back to clear a few feet downstream. Drying my hand hurriedly, I race over to the spot where I've planned to meet Rin. I see her, pressed against the sheer brick wall, with her head peering around the corner. I walk over silently, covering her mouth to mute the startled noise she makes at my sudden appearance.

"It's Meiko!" she says in a panicked whisper. "She's right there, and she knows we're here!"

"At least we don't have Miku to deal with anymore." I said, subconsciously glancing in the direction where her body still lies. I took a deep breath and looked into Rin's eyes. "Rin." I say, "Give me your clothes."

"What?"

"Just do it!" I whisper in a hurried tone. She unlaces the back of her dress, then pulls on the shirt I hand her. Once she's dressed in my clothes, I pull on her dress. It's awkward, I'll admit, and I'm not exactly the right shape for it, but if it's to save my sister, I'll do anything.

Once I've somewhat clumsily tied the bow in the back of the bright yellow dress, I pull my hair out of it's ponytail and am for once glad of it's length. As I pull her hair into a ponytail resembling mine, Rin's eyes widen in realization of what I'm about to do. I step away, and I can see tears come to her eyes.

"Rin." I say, placing my hand in hers, and holding it up. Mine's more callused and masculine, but it's hardly noticeable. "Don't you dare do anything stupid, get away as soon as you can. Okay? I'l love you forever." She nods silently, tears streaming. With that, I release her hand and step out from behind the corner.

My plan works, and Meiko is convinced that I'm Rin. The last thought through my head as the sword swings down is, 'Rin, I love you forever."


End file.
